Sépia
by MandyXD
Summary: Em amor é um erro falar-se de uma má escolha, uma vez que, havendo escolha, ela tem de ser sempre má." Pansy/Hermione. Pós RdM. FEMMESLASH!
1. Todas as coisas que eu fiz

**N/A 1: **Essa fic é NC17, pequeno hobbit. E é cheia de palavrões. Então, se você é realmente um pequeno hobbit, Alt+F4 pra ti.

* * *

**PARTE I**** – **_**Todas as coisas que eu fiz**_

A nata da sociedade bruxa está toda no salão. Todos tão azedos e intragáveis quanto. Entorno hidromel na garganta, enquanto espero Draco chegar. Observo a pista de dança cheia de rostos sorridentes, metade deles amiguinhos do Potter.

Essas festas funcionam na base das aparências. Todo mundo sabe que alguns de nós tivemos pais Comensais, mas ainda assim somos convidados. O Ministério não pode perder todo o dinheiro que _nós_ investimos nele. Outra parte é formada pelos mais novos ricos, todos apoiadores do Potter, bonzinhos o suficiente para aturar quem _se arrependeu_.

Vejo Draco e Astoria entrarem do outro lado do salão de braços dados. Eles vêm até mim, Astoria já com uma taça na mão. Maldita alcoólatra!

- Querido... – falo afetadamente beijando Draco na boca.

- Pansy – ele me cumprimenta sorrindo ligeiramente. – E então?

- O que?

- O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que fosse a vez da Granger. Digo, Weasley. Você sabe, todo mundo já percebeu que numa festa você vem e na outra ela.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando – digo tentando evitar o assunto. Será que a piada nunca acaba para Draco? Certo, eu tenho um caso com Hermione, mas já tem o que, dois anos? E de qualquer forma, ele sabe que acabou, dessa vez definitivamente. Nós combinamos de não nos vermos mais. Nada de recaídas.

- Vou falar com Millicent – Astoria diz se retirando com seu mais novo drink.

- Como está Scorpius? Meu afilhado já se conformou com o fato de que vai ficar careca?

- Muito engraçado, Pansy.

- Oh, você sabe que eu amo você, querido.

- Mas não o suficiente para se casar comigo – fala sorrindo por trás do seu uísque de fogo.

- Quem sabe se você tivesse peitos?

- Por falar em peitos...

Giro nos calcanhares para ver os Weasleys chegando. Oh, o casal sensação de Hogwarts. Todos sempre torceram para eles, todos sempre souberam que eles iriam acabar se casando, só que ninguém percebe que a senhora Weasley tem um caso com a vaca da Parkinson. Ela está em um vestido bem verde, de seda, que escorre perfeitamente sobre sua pele. O sorriso falso de Hermione se esvai quando ela me vê pendurada em Draco.

- Como a Sabe-Tudo é na cama? – Draco pergunta acidamente, nós dois ainda a encarando de longe.

- Digamos que eu a coloco no seu devido lugar – respondo sorrindo maliciosamente. Recortes de memórias bombardeiam minha mente quando dou as costas para Hermione e o merda do marido dela. Posso sentir o olhar belicoso dela na nossa direção. Posso até ler no balão de pensamento que surgiu sobre a sua cabeça _"Será que estão rindo de mim?"_. Idiota...

- Não consigo entender porque você escolheu _justamente_ ela.

- Não é tão fácil assim achar lésbicas, você sabe. Eu tive de recorrer a _você_ na escola.

- Não pareceu ter achado tão ruim na época – Draco resmunga com o ego ferido.

- E eu gosto de transar com ela porque eu gosto de dominar. De mostrar pra ela que o maldito cérebro dela não vale porra nenhuma, que ela é uma cretina hipócrita, uma atriz, uma vadia.

- Vadia a vista... – diz Draco erguendo o copo num brinde irônico e indo circular.

Ela se aproxima, sorri ponderada e mantém uma distância segura – como se eu fosse _mesmo_ a atacar... Apesar de seu decote me encher de tesão, eu não sou retardada.

- Olá – diz simplesmente.

- Está todo mundo olhando... – cantarolo acidamente. – E você sabe que não sou eu quem tem tudo a perder.

- Ninguém está olhando. Mas vamos ao banheiro, eu tenho uma coisa a dizer.

- Ah, você _sempre_ tem – digo revirando os olhos. – Será que não pode manter a maldita boca fechada? Só por cinco minutos?

A observo seguir para o banheiro, seu vestido de seda roça suas coxas e o pescoço esguio e branco é irresistível. Draco surge não sei de onde e sussurra no meu ouvido:

- Ainda bem que você não é homem, ou qualquer um veria o volume nas suas calças.

- Ela quer me ver no banheiro – digo com o olhar vazio.

- E...? – Draco dá de ombros, desinteressado. – Na verdade, acho que é uma pena você não ser homem, vocês mulheres são muito emocionais. É óbvio o que ela quer. E é obvio o que você quer também. Vai lá e fode ela como ela merece.

- Ótimo conselho.

Sigo para o banheiro com as mãos suando, corada e uma veia na minha têmpora palpita. Empurro a porta e sou acolhida pelos eflúvios de maquilagem e urina. Duas senhoras conversam amenidades, uma garota tira pó da bolsa e começa a passar no rosto. Vejo as sandálias de Hermione num dos cubículos. Quando elas saem, tranco a porta com um feitiço.

- Então? – pergunto em voz alta.

Ela sai acanhada do cubículo, aposto que está tentando achar uma desculpa.

- Eu... er... Nós...

- Deixe-me adivinhar. _"Ron, vai viajar numa missão e eu achei que nós poderíamos... hum... você sabe... fazer amor"_ – digo enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo no dedo e imitando seu tom de voz.

- Eu odeio você, Pansy – ela diz com o maxilar tenso e os olhos em brasa. – A porta está bem trancada? Por que sua fama de boa feiticeira é igual a de boa amante.

- Suponho que isso seja um elogio – respondo. O calor de uma boa troca de palavras me deixa agitada e acesa. – Já que foi _você_ quem veio atrás da sua boa amante. É _você_ quem vai gemer com a minha mão no meio das suas pernas logo.

Ela desfaz o laço de seda que segura seu vestido no pescoço. O tecido verde escorrega dos seus ombros, revelando os seios e a barriga. Por um pequeno momento, nós nos olhamos nos olhos, antes de eu avançar em sua direção, voraz. Ela se apóia na pia de mármore gelado e alvo, enquanto eu me delicio com seu pescoço pálido e frio, com a curva que ele faz com o tórax e com seios macios feito nuvem. Hermione segura meu cabelo com força:

- Odeio loiras – fala com a voz gutural.

- Odeio morenas – digo em resposta, tentando soltar seu cabelo castanho do coque apertado.

- Vocês são todas burras – ela diz soltando o cabelo de uma vez. Suas mãos percorrem meus ombros, minhas costas, deslizam as alças do meu vestido nos ombros, envolvem, frias, meus peitos quentes. Eu me arrepio completamente.

- Vocês todas se acham muito inteligentes – respondo fechando os olhos.

Sinto sua boca abrir a minha com urgência, sua língua passeia em minha boca com vontade, me enlouquecendo. Levanto seu vestido, até ele me deixar antever as coxas suaves, e as aperto com força; toda minha tensão nas pontas dos dedos, me deixando dormente, sensível. Ela ronrona no meu ouvido, me abraçando com firmeza. Estou úmida e extasiada.

- Tenho que ir – ela diz tentando me empurrar.

- Espera.

A faço se sentar na pia gelada, enfio minha mão por baixo de seu vestido de festa e roço meus dedos em seus pêlos. Suas mãos pesam como pedra sobre meus ombros. Quando a invado, dois dedos juntos, ela ofega languidamente. O som dos seus gemidos reverbera nos azulejos do banheiro, nos ossinhos do meu ouvido, no meu íntimo.

- Onde está sua roupa de baixo? Você por um acaso sabia que eu viria?

- Pansy, eu... nós...

- Assim você... – recupero um pouco o fôlego - ... não vai chegar lá.

Mergulho no mar verde de seda, lambendo Hermione só com ponta da língua. Tudo tão certo, seus gemidos combinando com meus suspiros, os pêlinhos de suas coxas sob as minhas mãos, seu sabor tão particular, o êxtase chegando a fazendo se retorcer completamente. Com pressa, saio de baixo de sua saia, para ver, refletida em todos os espelhos, a expressão que ela faz quando goza. Deliciosa.

Gosto da generosidade de Hermione. Ela sempre faz questão de retribuir um orgasmo. Como eu disse, uma idiota. Ela me empurra contra a parede gelada, me deixando arrepiada. Me beija com pressa, metendo a mão na minha calcinha. Meus músculos se contraem quando ela lambe meu pescoço, me deixando mais molhada.

- Eu deveria ir embora... – ela diz contra minha pele, me aturdindo.

- Você _deveria_ um monte de coisas Hermione...

Mas ela não me deixa terminar. Seu dedo fino me invade bem devagar, me enchendo de tesão, enquanto ela me beija mais, mais e mais, até eu derreter. A língua de Hermione, macia e tão conhecida, escapa da minha, indo se embrenhar no meu queixo, pescoço, nuca, nos lugares certos, quentes, sufocantes, delirantes, indecorosos. Mais um dedo vai fazer companhia ao outro dentro de mim, ambos perturbadores. Perco-me no prazer sujo que sinto entre as pernas. Os espelhos assistem a tudo de camarote.

-... mas, agora você só _deve_ me fazer gozar.

O banheiro, minha cabeça, os dedos e meu quadril giram no mesmo ritmo lascivo. Me contraio deliciosamente, meus músculos todos pulsam. Meus olhos se fecham esperando; respiro fundo sem ter certeza se o sopro já se tornou um suspiro, um gemido, um grito. É nessa hora que estou mais vulnerável. Qualquer toque na pele é capaz de causar uma explosão, qualquer pedido e eu digo sim, mas ela jamais vai sequer notar isso. Uma lambida no meu mamilo intumescido e estou quase lá. Uma. Duas estocadas. E estremeço num gozo divino, nas mãos de Hermione. Ela fez por merecê-lo.

Como na maioria das vezes, ela se recompõe sem me olhar uma única vez. Deve estar com nojo de si mesma. E deveria, Hermione é uma vadia de marca maior. Pensando bem, eu é que não deveria deixar ela me tocar nunca mais. Ela me sucumbe, deprava e imunda.

Daqui só posso ver seus cabelos volumosos encobrindo seu pescoço provocante e o laço verde já feito. Pego minha bolsinha esquecida no chão frio e decido a levar para a casa. A postura altiva de Hermione me irrita. Quem ela pensa que é para não falar comigo depois de uma foda? E porque isso até hoje me aborrece? Estou desmanchando o feitiço na porta e dando as costas para a sangue-ruim arrogante. Olho-a refletida no espelho, mas o que ele me mostra, pelo contrário, é um risco, salgado e pecaminoso, úmido e penoso, dividir seu rosto ao meio.

_Cheio e para dentro  
Último chamado para os pecados  
Quando tudo está perdido  
A batalha está vencida  
Com todas essas coisas que eu fiz_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A 2:** Pansy é uma boca suja modafoca! Não fui eu quem escreveu os palavrões aí em cima, mas não são nada que ninguém nunca tenha ouvido e/ou dito.

Os títulos dos capítulos e os trechos nos finais são de músicas do The Killers.

Hermione e Pansy não me pertencem. Infelizmente, nem Draco Malfoy ou qualquer outro personagem de Harry Potter.


	2. Leia minha mente

**N/A 1: **Essa fic é NC17, pequeno hobbit. E é cheia de palavrões. Então, se você é realmente um pequeno hobbit, Alt+F4 pra ti.

* * *

**PARTE II**** – **_**Leia minha mente**_

Observo através da janela o amanhecer; o vidro empoeirado embaça a vista. O nascer do sol é sépia bem no comecinho do dia, como um retrato antigo. Mas, ao contrário das fotografias, com o passar do tempo o dia vai se colorindo, adquirindo porras de matizes cada vez mais vivas e estúpidas. E mesmo assim é tão fulgaz. Em poucas horas, a luz do sol vai se esconder novamente do outro lado do mundo, deixando o dia e meio mundo frios novamente. Deixando meio mundo atrás de qualquer, qualquer porcaria que nos aqueça. Nem que seja de uma maneira tão parca, tão pueril, tão degradante. Garotas, se é o que tanto queriam saber, eu lhes digo: _isso_ é ser adulto.

Foco novamente a paisagem, já perdendo seu tom sujo para um dourado risível. Onde se escondeu a porra do vinho? Ah, ali. Ótimo, uns goles me fariam bem. Todas as malditas taças estão sujas? Não faz diferença, foi ela quem as comprou, o vinho tem o gosto dela naquelas porcarias de cristal.

Sirvo-me numa xícara lascada mesmo, e derramo parte na mesa de madeira fina, por causa da mão trêmula. O que é bom, porque assim maculo a merda do seu lar perfeito. Odeio seu poder de me descontrolar por qualquer besteira. Quantas vezes nós já não tivemos recaídas? Logo ela acorda e aparece com aquele cabelo fofo e cheiroso, roçando-o de leve no meu ombro nu enquanto me beija no pescoço. Como se tudo estivesse bem e como se não se arrependesse. Sangue-ruim idiota.

Reabasteço minha xícara e continuo a olhar lá para fora, os campos verdes brilhando ao sol, um bando de pássaros levantando vôo e fazendo um barulho infernal. Hermione sempre fala que adora acordar cedo, "ao som dos pássaros saudando o dia", diz. Não vejo nada de poético nisso. Depois de uma noite inteira a fodendo, o que eu mais quero é dormir. Mas, pelo contrário, estou aqui em sua maldita janela suja, num frio desses, pensando.

Entorno o resto do vinho quente na xícara e bebo em goles grandes.

- Bom dia – diz Hermione me assustando.

Ela me beija na nuca (e, como previ, seus cachos desfeitos me arrepiam por inteira) e escorrega feito uma gata para sentar-se ao meu lado. O que eu mais gosto nela é isso, sua total falta de noção de que é mais do que um cérebro. Seu jeito espontâneo de ser bela. Resmungo qualquer coisa, para não deixá-la sem resposta. Hermione olha para a garrafa e ergue as sobrancelhas. Engraçado, eu sei exatamente o que ela quer, mesmo sem dizer. Vadia.

- Acabou – digo, olhando a paisagem.

- O que? O vinho?

- Não. Tudo.

- Eu sinto muito – responde com a voz débil. Sei que está observando meu perfil com os olhos úmidos.

- Sobre o que? O vinho?

- Não. Tudo.

- Eu não.

- Eu sei. Eu conheço você, Pansy.

Resmungo em resposta novamente. Me conhece... Se nem eu me reconheço ultimamente porque _ela_ acha que me conhece? Eu mesma respondo: simplesmente porque ela é uma vaca pretensiosa.

- No que você está pensando?

- Não é você quem diz ler minha mente, _Mione_?

- Eu não gosto quando você me chama assim.

- É verdade. Você gosta assim – digo enfiando a mão entre as pernas e gemendo debochadamente – _Hermione. __Ah... Hermi... one... Hermione... Ah.. Ah..._

- Para com isso.

_- Oh... Hermione... __Hum... Diz que eu sou melhor do que ele..._

- Pansy! – Ela cora violentamente e se levanta para poder me lançar melhor seu olhar superior.

- _Isso... Aí... Me fode... ah... ah... ahhh..._

- Isso é nojento! E será que você poderia se vestir?

- Na verdade isso me deixou molhada.

- Eu acho melhor você ir embora – ela diz perturbada, jogando toda a louça suja na pia.

- Era o que eu estava tentando te dizer o tempo todo.

- Certo, então já que ambas concordamos, eu te acompanho até o quarto e...

- Eu sei o caminho – falo me levantando. - Não se faça de pudica agora.

- Eu não estou... – diz largando um prato na pia com um estrondo e se virando, querendo guerra.

- Ah, não.

- É você quem...

- Sim, eu sou uma sonserina muito malvada – falo me aproximando.

- E você sabe que eu não gosto quando...

- Te interrompem. É, eu sei. – Massageio seus ombros com vigor. - E você sabe que eu não gosto quando você faz esse joguinho de menina inocente seduzida. Primeiro, você não é nem um pouco inocente. – Deslizo uma alça de sua blusa sobre seu ombro. - Segundo, menina...? – digo revirando os olhos e tirando sua blusa.

- O que?

Seus peitos fazem um balanço suave delicioso quando ela se vira para mim ultrajada.

- Bom, você sabe, você teve que ficar do tamanho de uma vaca _duas_ vezes para ter filhos.

- E eu não me arrependo disso – diz dando um passo para trás.

- Eu sei.

- Eles são as coisas mais preciosas que eu tenho.

- Eu sei disso também. Se não se lembra nós já tivemos umas conversinhas sobre...

- Então, por favor, Pansy, agora não – diz me abraçando e se aconchegando. – O que você estava dizendo sobre "menina inocente seduzida", mesmo?

- Que você não é nenhuma coisa nem outra.

- Só seduzida – diz beijando meu pescoço.

Vadia, vadia, vadia! Como ela consegue ser tão... Hum, seus seios tocando os meus me fazem esquecer todo o meu vocabulário. Ela se esfrega em mim, se enroscando luxuriosamente no meu corpo nu. Pele contra pele, ela desliza sobre a minha, entrelaça nossos dedos, segura levemente minhas mãos.

E aqui vai uma confissão: eu sei que isso é piegas, - Porra, é piegas pra caralho! – mas eu gosto de transar de mãos dadas. Então agora estou delirando com Hermione, ainda de mãos dadas, se ajoelhando para beijar minha virilha. Sua expressão devota me exulta. Eu nunca, nunca vou conseguir emporcalhar ela. Hermione vai ser sempre beatífica, até me chupando, me invadindo intimamente, me deixando excitada pra porra.

Procuro, cega de tesão, uma de suas cadeiras de luxo para sentar. Minhas mãos procuram as suas e ela me lambe profundamente. Meu corpo é tomado por espasmos e eu poderia morrer agora. Mas a idiota pára. Ela levanta a cabeça do meio das minhas pernas e pergunta:

- O que nós estamos fazendo?

- Ãhn... fodendo? – digo irritada.

- Eu sei, mas...

Largo sua mão suada e acaricio seu rosto. Ela fecha os olhos, já entregue. Minha mão vai para a orelha, nuca, se embrenha nos cabelos e, sem muita delicadeza, empurra sua cabeça para onde ela deveria estar. Ela ri contra meus pêlos e, separando os lábios – os meus e os dela – volta ao trabalho. Com as unhas, ela arranha minhas coxas e minha barriga. Sinto meu coração pulsar na garganta, gemidos escapam sem permissão da minha boca. Deslizo aos poucos na cadeira perdendo a postura.

Essa é justamente aquela hora em que estou completamente fora de mim. Dormente. Entregue e de pêlos arrepiados. Uma puta de marca maior. Hermione enfia seu maior dedo dentro de mim sem parar de me chupar. Claro, eu alucino, ela é uma profissional.

Trêmula e arfando, basta um gemido escapar da sua boca para me fazer gozar. Ah, meu Deus! Isso é... Hermione é... Hum. Êxtase... Torpor...

Abro os olhos a tempo de vê-la tirar seu dedo de mim e chupá-lo. Ela o enfia todo na boca deliciosa e chupa com prazer de olhos fechados. Ok, eu tenho que admitir, a Senhora Vadia Weasley _sabe_ como fazer.

Hermione se senta sobre a mesa com as pernas abertas, se oferecendo para mim. Beijo sua boca, para sentir meu gosto nela, para me sujar mais e mais. Envolvo seus seios frios e redondos. Roço meus dedos em sua auréola até seus biquinhos ficarem arrepiados. Quando me deito sobre ela, a garrafa de vinho cai e se estilhaça no chão.

A sinto molhada em meus dedos e ofegante em meus ouvidos. Mal a toco e ela se esfrega com vigor nos meus dedos, explodindo num gozo fenomenal. Mais uma vez, vadia. Irrevogavelmente.

Ela se levanta e sobe as escadas se sentindo um lixo, aposto. Tão, tão egoísta. Respiro fundo tentando me acalmar e pensando se o orgasmo vale essa porra de abandono depois.

_Bem, eu não me importo  
Se você não se importar  
Porque eu não brilho  
Se você não brilhar  
Antes de você pular  
Diga-me o que acha  
Quando você lê minha mente._

_

* * *

**  
**_

**N/A 2: **Pansy é uma boca suja modafoca! Não fui eu quem escreveu os palavrões aí em cima, mas não são nada que ninguém nunca tenha ouvido e/ou dito.

Os títulos dos capítulos e os trechos nos finais são de músicas do The Killers.

Hermione e Pansy não me pertencem. Infelizmente, nem Draco Malfoy ou qualquer outro personagem de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Vô Rufus**, fico feliz que vc esteja lendo minha fic. E um pouco receosa também, pq vc sabe que é o rei da femme e essa é a minha primeira, que eu nem achei grandes coisas assim. Ah, e eu acho que a Hermione é uma boa personagem pra femme porque ela tem muita personalidade e também porque ela normalmente acaba sendo o lado mais racional do casal. Seja coma Luna, Ginny ou Pansy, é sempre ela que se arrepende, que pensa em desistir, que pensa que tá fazendo as coisas erradas e tals. Espero que vc goste desse capítulo pelo menos um pouquinho ^^


	3. Ossos

**N/A 1: **Essa fic é NC17, pequeno hobbit. E é cheia de palavrões. Então, se você é realmente um pequeno hobbit, Alt+F4 pra ti.

* * *

**PARTE III**** - **_**Ossos**_

Eu odeio praia. O sol escaldante que nos faz suar, a porra da areia que gruda nos nossos pés, o ar salgado e úmido. Tudo isso. Mas Hermione e eu estamos indo para Southend. Ela insistiu em ir à praia, para relaxarmos. No mínimo acreditando que quando voltarmos tudo estará bem novamente, apesar de eu já ter dito que não a quero mais. Mas tudo bem, eu sempre quis saber como era o gosto dela misturado com sal marinho.

Ainda não sei como Hermione me convenceu a ir de _carro_ para a _praia_. Deixo o vento frio bater no meu rosto e ondular meus cabelos. Ela dirige, pisando em todos aqueles pedais e mexendo nessas coisas trouxas idiotas. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, que ela dirigia atentamente, ela olha para mim por trás dos óculos de sol e sorri. Sua mão esquerda passeia na minha perna nua enquanto ela olha para a frente novamente.

- Adoro praia.

- Eu sei.

- E adoro estar indo para lá com você.

- Hm.

Às vezes eu não entendo Hermione. É só sexo. Ela não precisa me levar para outro lugar para ter um orgasmo fabuloso. Eu vou chupá-la nos lugares certos seja onde estivermos, e ela vai chegar ao êxtase onde quer que eu a esteja fodendo.

Avançamos no caminho de terra que serpenteia entre os campos secos. Depois de quase meia hora andando nesse deserto infernal, finalmente avisto o mar, um fino risco azul que se confunde com o céu.

- Olha ali... – ela diz apontando.

- Acho melhor você não largar essa coisa – resmungo quando ela tira uma das mãos do volante.

- Já dá pra sentir a maresia.

- Ótimo.

Quando chegamos, não há absolutamente ninguém. O que eu esperava? Além do maldito frio, estamos numa terça-feira.

Um grande pier avança sobre o mar, ligando a cidade a... absolutamente nada. Quer dizer, à água. Caminhamos sobre as tábuas de madeira velhas, que reclamam rangendo a cada passo. Lado a lado avançamos sobre o oceano. Espero _mesmo _que ela não pegue na minha mão. O mar está bravio e lindo. Imenso. Tudo é azul e triste.

- Deixe eu perguntar um coisa...

- Ah, estava bom demais para ser verdade. – Qual é o problema dela, afinal? O silêncio a pinica ou... sei lá?

- Por que você age assim?

- Ãhn?

- Por que você... sempre tenta podar minhas tentativas de nos aproximar?

- Por que você está sendo romântica e hipócrita – digo, porque é exatamente isso que está na ponta da minha língua.

- O que?

- Não me venha com essa sua merda. – Ela me olha estreitando os olhos castanhos e inclinando a cabeça. – Por que se você fosse mesmo romântica, não seria uma vaca completa toda vez que nós terminamos de transar.

- Eu sou uma vaca completa quando nós terminamos de transar? Quem está sendo uma vaca...?

- Ah, não seja cínica! – digo enfurecida, sem medir o tom da voz. Nós finalmente chegamos no fim da porra do pier. Nos sentamos de frente para a imensidão azul. Faz um frio do caralho aqui. – Você sempre chora ou... sai feito uma louca depois de gozar. Porra, qual é a sua? Será que não dá pra agir feito um adulto normal?

- Você não entende que aquilo me machuca? Eu sinto remorso. _Eu_ tenho sentimentos, Pansy – diz sem olhar para mim.

- Se te machuca tanto, porque você não para? – pergunto, mesmo sabendo a resposta. – E se eu soubesse que você era masoquista teria comprado um chicote.

- Isso não tem graça. Detesto piadas fora de hora – ela cruza os braços, não sei se emburrada ou para espantar o frio.

- E eu não pedi para você ser romântica. Não precisa me abraçar depois de transar, mas ver uma vadia louca egoísta chorando não é o que eu espero depois de gozar.

- V_ocê_ não pediu? O que _você_ espera? E _eu_ sou a esgoísta?

Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Se ela não tivesse falado aquela hora, o silêncio seria o mesmo de antes, e não esse tão denso e foda de agora. Cretina!

- Eu acho que é melhor você voltar para o seu marido.

- Eu nunca larguei ele.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – falo começando a ficar impaciente.

- Bom, você não deveria se preocupar comigo – ela diz com a boca crispada.

- Que? – pergunto, porque o vento é muito forte aqui.

- Você não deve se preocupar com o que eu devo ou não fazer. Se você quer terminar comigo diz logo de uma vez.

- Eu te disse semana passada, mas você simplesmente ignorou. Eu sempre te disse que queria acabar com essa porcaria.

- Ah, aquilo? Não foi a sério... foi? – ela pergunta finalmente se virando para mim.

- Foi. Sempre foi tudo muito a sério.

Ela fica calada refletindo sobre o que acabei de dizer. Maldita seja minha boca! Porra! "Sempre foi tudo muito a sério e eu sempre invejei o fodido do Weasley", agora que ela não me larga mesmo. Merda!

- Engraçado, você queria acabar, mas sempre foi quem deu o primeiro passo.

Penso um pouco antes de responder. Ela me olha e eu a olho de volta, com o mar de um azul tristíssimo e as montanhas negras e sólidas recortando o céu nublado como pano de fundo. Dá pra ver através da blusa seu mamilo arrepiado.

- Então porque a gente não para de enrolação e parte para o próximo passo? – Ela me olha séria, com o rabo de cavalo atrás de si, balançando ao vento. – Onde está a maldita praia que você queria me mostrar?

Ela me olha por um tempo, e estou quase jurando que ela vai me dar um soco na cara. Ou me enfeitiçar, sei lá. Mas não. A vejo lutando internamente, até ceder. Ela pega a minha mão e me carrega através do pier. Nós continuamos caminhando pela costa, nossos pés afundando na areia úmida e grossa. Eu me deixo levar, até o infinito. A cidade vai se dissolvendo a medida que avançamos pela praia. A pista que corria lado a lado com a areia, agora percorre muito acima de nós, do outro lado da muralha de pedra. Hermione larga minha mão, se senta na areia, lindíssima, e fica observando o mar.

Eu me sento ao seu lado e pouso minha mão sobre sua coxa. De maneira possessiva, eu sei. Por que ela me olha estranhamente, mas sorri. Ela me beija, e seu beijo é uma delícia. Eu nunca, nunca vou poder renunciar isso. Eu, como sempre dou o primeiro passo, já estou com uma mão dentro de sua blusa. Ela se deita sobre mim e sei que estamos a um passo de rolarmos na areia. Mas prefiro não me importar.

Posso sentir seus ossos sobre os meus enquanto ela beija meu pescoço. Enlouqueço quando ela tira meu short. Hermione me acaricia enquanto chupa meus seios. Eu mordo a boca, cheia de prazer. Sinto um frio do caralho quando Hermione tira toda a minha roupa. Ela me lambe e me esquenta completamente. Algo ferve sob a minha pele e eu sinto a sua quente na minha.

Deitada novamente na areia, ela me deixa beijar sua espádua e penetrá-la com o dedo sem nem tirar sua saia. Ela geme obsenidades baixinho, enquanto eu nem tenho o que dizer. Só o que aproveitar. Nós gozamos juntas, suando e sorrindo juntas, de mãos dadas.

Ficamos deitadas por um bom tempo, aproveitando o sabor do sal no ar, o cheiro de peixe e os infinitos tons de azul. Hermione não se levanta. Pelo contrário, depois de se vestir, ela se deita do meu lado e segura minha mão. Vai ver ela já descobriu que eu gosto. Ou então é algo natural mesmo, o que não importa muito. Só quero sua mão na minha enquanto a noite escorre cremosa e densa no céu e no mar.

Depois, Hermione me puxa até a água, para caminharmos molhando nossos pés. De volta para a vida que nos pertence. Se eu olhar para trás, sei que posso ver o rastro de nossas pegadas. Só as nossas. Mas eu quero olhar para a frente. Por que olhar para trás é sempre uma merda.

_Você não quer vir comigo?  
Não quer sentir meus ossos nos seus ossos?  
É simplesmente natural.  
Você não quer nadar comigo?  
Não quer sentir minha pele na sua pele?  
É simplesmente natural._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A 2: **Pansy é uma boca suja modafoca! Não fui eu quem escreveu os palavrões aí em cima, mas não são nada que ninguém nunca tenha ouvido e/ou dito.

Os títulos dos capítulos e os trechos nos finais são de músicas do The Killers.

Hermione e Pansy não me pertencem. Infelizmente, nem Draco Malfoy ou qualquer outro personagem de Harry Potter.


End file.
